Kisses in the Dark
by Animefreak2000
Summary: It's a normal day for Alice Academy. When you add Thunder storms, Power cuts, Twenty questions and...Kissing? What will happen. Especially with Natsume involed. What's with Mochu, Koko and Kitsunem's plan though? T because of Snogging!


Me: Hi guys!

Natsume: Shut up Roses.

Me: That is not very n- NATSUME YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!

Natsume: Do not touch me or I will burn you!

Mikan: Be nice! Anime-Chan is going through a tough time!

Me: Yeah has anyone got any advice? My BFF and I have a crush on the same guy and I think he has a crush on my BFF, like who wouldn't? She is absolutely beautiful, sporty and is good at like everything! So should I ask him and see if he does or just…leave it?

_**PLEASE READ NOTE AT BOTTOM!**_

Mikan P.O.V

"Ohayou Minna-san!" I greeted as I ran into my classroom. Everyone from my Elementary class was still in the class. We were now all sixteen or seventeen and in Middle school. After I got my memories back, I was rewarded with the special star status for my bravery. Everyone else got one more star. Everyone wasn't in that good of a mood since the weather was dark and it had been raining all morning. "Ohayou Mikan-Chan!" Iinchou replied. A few others replied as well, others just gave a quick wave or a nod. I walked over to Hotaru. "Ohayou Hotaru!" I greeted as I sat down beside her, I had stopped jumping to hug her when I arrived back…I realized that I did not want to die early. "Good morning, idiot," Was Hotaru's reply. "Mou Hotaru!" I pouted as I walked over to my seat beside Natsume. "Hey…Natsume? Are you asleep?" I questioned poking my boyfriend. "I was," Was his blunt reply. "Good morning my lovely students~!" Narumi-sensei greeted in a sing song voice while skipping (literally) into the classroom. "Today we are playing 'Twenty questions'!" Narumi-sensei announced. _'Twenty questions?' _I thought. "Except we are doing it where you and your partner come up and you HAVE to answer all questions!" Narumi-sensei added. "Damn…" Natsume muttered and sat down lower into his seat. "Sounds like fun Natsume!" I cheered a smile on my face. "No," Natsume growled as a frown wound its way onto his face. "Nat, stop being such a freaking bore!" I scolded playfully. "Well if we go up _polka, _we'll get asked romantic questions and annoying questions from fan girls!" Natsume scowled. "Mikan and Natsume, since you two have so much to talk about, you can be our first pair…or should I say couple?" Narumi chuckled while smiling. "Hell no!" Natsume growled and pulled me closer to him. "Go up! Go up! Go up!" Koko-kun began chanting and soon nearly everyone was cheering. Of course Natsume's fan girls and some of my fan boys were angry. Did I forget to mention over the past year I've been back in the academy and wearing my hair down, I earned myself a decent sized fan club. "Come on…Please Natsume?" I begged and used my famous puppy dog face. Natsume glanced at me and frowned even deeper. I was more than shocked when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front of the class. "Ooooh, Natsume is getting soft!" A voice yelled. "Shut up! I know that was you Ruka!" Natsume growled and narrowed his crimson eyes. "Okay, first question?" Narumi chuckled nervously at the rising temperature of the room. "Okay… Sumire!" Narumi decided. Sumire had been dating Koko for a good while now…I must say they are an extremely cute couple. What I am trying to say is Sumire is no longer part of the 'Natsume X Ruka fan club'. Wakako was now the leader.

NORMAL POV:

"Okay…Sumire!" Narumi decided and pointed at the perm haired girl. "When did you fall in love with each other?" Sumire asked, smirking evilly. Natsume glared and Mikan blushed bright red. "D-do w-we have t-to answer that?" Mikan squeaked. "Mikan-Chan…yes you do!" Narumi chuckled. Natsume was about to say something when Koko interrupted. "I fell in love with that idiot when she came over and smiled at me and actually wanted to be my friend," Koko said loudly so _everyone_ could hear what Natsume was thinking. Mikan blushed deep, deep red. "Your turn Mikan-Chan!" Narumi quickly said before Natsume burned anyone. "Answer baka!" Hotaru ordered and held up her Baka Gun V (five). "Well… It was when I first really saw how sad his eyes were and I just wanted to save him. I really fell in love with him when I saw how much he actually cared for everyone!" Mikan blurted and then hid behind her boyfriend. The room erupted with 'Aww!' and a few giggles. "Next…Akko-Kun!" Narumi called. "What would be the one word to describe each other?" Akko asked. "Mine..." Natsume mumbled everyone was still able to here. Before Mikan had a chance to reply the room turned pitch black and a loud blast of thunder could be heard. Mikan screeched and clung onto Natsume. It was a fact that Mikan Sakura had a huge fear of the dark…and thunder and lightning storms. "Alright, everyone calm down the power must off gone off from the storm….everyone stay put and do not leave the classroom, I'm going to go and see what the problem is," Narumi informed and left the classroom. "I'm scared…Natsume…"Mikan murmured. Natsume clutched his girlfriend's hand and put the other around her waist. He carefully guided her back to their seat. "Imai! Don't you have any invention that gives off light?" Sumire asked. "No, it's at the lab," Hotaru replied stoically as she pulled out invention and hid inside it. Truth was she did. But she needed some way to get some blackmail. "Mikan-Chan…are you alright?" Anna asked sweetly as more thunder was heard. "AHHHHH!" Mikan shrieked and grabbed tighter onto Natsume's shirt. "Ugh, look at that ugly idiot, trying to get Natsume-sama's attention!" One of Natsume's fan girls muttered. "Shut the hell up, she is terrified!" Natsume hissed. Natsume lit a flame on his palm. "Polka, you can look up now," Natsume stated and held the flame in front of him. "Huh? Oh Natsume! Don't use your alice like that!" Mikan scolded and used her nullification to put it out. "Thank you though," Mikan thanked and giggled. She let go of his shirt and moved slightly so she wasn't clinging onto him. "How about we play a game to help Sakura calm down?" Ruka suggested. "Yeah! What though?" Nonoko exclaimed. "How about 'Kiss and Make-up'?" Mochu suggested. "What the hell is that?" Sumire questioned. "You have to tell someone in the group's weird obsession or secret and then you have to kiss them to say sorry!" Mochu explained. "You just want an excuse to kiss one of us," Sumire grumbled. They played in a few groups. One group had Mikan, Natsume, Sumire, Koko, Hotaru Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Yuu and Kitsuneme (sat in that order). The other group had the fan clubs in. "I'll start! When Perms uses her Alice, the first thing she can smell is girls' shampoo," Mochu laughed and quickly kissed Sumire's cheek. "How do you know that!?" Sumire hissed lowly. "I overheard you talking with someone," Mochu shrugged. "Fine. My turn, Koko only reads out someone's thoughts if he thinks it will affect them in a good way," Sumire said, smirking slightly and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "That cannot be true, with all the things he has read out of my mind!" Natsume muttered. "I only read your mind when Mikan-Chan was around…she wanted to know how you felt and what you were thinking!" Koko chuckled and smiled. Mikan blushed slightly, but no one could see that well because of the power cut. "Mikan-Chan has to greet everyone when she sees them because she thinks they might be lonely and just want someone to talk to!" Koko announced and quickly kissed Mikan's cheek, before Natsume could burn him. "Hey! How did you know!?" Mikan giggled and Natsume pulled her closer. He was glaring at Koko with a look saying 'You-are-so-going-to-die-when-this-is-over'. "I have my resources," Koko chuckled. "When me and Natsume sleep together he- EWWW NOT LIKE THAT!" Mikan screeched and turned bright red. "Stop thinking about that!" Koko groaned. "I mean, when there's a storm or he comes back injured from a mission or something!" Mikan wailed. "Anyway when we sleep together (not like that) he has to be the first one to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked, slightly confused. "Well he likes watching me sleep…once I woke up first and he forced me to go back to sleep," Mikan explained. "Aww that is so cute!" Anna squealed. "Who knew Natsume liked watching girls sleep?" Ruka teased. "I only do it because she looks peaceful when she sleeps and I like how calm she is!" Koko announced cheerfully reading Natsume's mind. Let's rephrase that, reading an extremely embarrassed and angry Natsume. Seeing this, Mikan quickly kissed Natsume. Mikan began pulling away but Natsume wouldn't let that and instead pulled her closer and onto his lap. Whistles could be heard in the background. Natsume's hands were settled on Mikan's hips, Mikan's clinging onto his shirt. Natsume sneakily put his hands up her shirt so they were on the small of her back and making circles with them. Mikan gasped slightly at this and he took this as an opportunity to stick his tongue in. They commenced then in a very heated tongue war. The kissing couple broke away after a few minutes to breathe. "Wasn't expecting that now," Kitsu mumbled. Natsume just glared. "Polka thinks black cats are lucky," Natsume muttered before once again claiming her lips. Hotaru was filming the pair from her secret hide out invention. Ruka was blushing and smiling. Anna and Nonoko were squealing like 2 year olds. Koko and Kitsuneme were high-fiving. Yuu was just sitting there smiling. Sumire was laughing and telling them to 'Get a room. While Mochu was smirking at his devious plan.

.

.

.

Kiss and make up wasn't actually a game.

.

.

.

He had been planning this with Koko and Kitsuneme for weeks.

.

.

.

Plus, Hotaru had paid them for it.

"OMG!" A girly voice squealed. The two stop snogging and turned around to see all of the teachers standing there. The power was back as well. Mikan shrieked and hid in Natsume's chest.

Natsume was more than happy.

"Polka's still scared, I think she needs more distracting" Natsume smirked as he picked the said girl up and walked out the door. "Plan 'get Natsume and Mikan to make-out' – COMPLETE!" Koko cheered.

With Natsume and Mikan (Natsume's room):

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"I think I'll need distracting more often."

And so it began again.

Anime: Hope you liked it!

Natsume: …It was alright.

Mikan: I guess ,yeah!

Natsume: I think you still need distracting (Grabs Mikan and drags her away)

Anime: BYE! Please review and constructive criticism is more than welcomed!

I thought I'd post something before I go on Holiday!

_**HERE IS THE NOTE!: For people who read Mind Messages, a poll is now open on my profile on whether I should continue it or not! **_


End file.
